Solkat Fluff
by comicboo
Summary: Just a quick fluffy Solkat fanfic :3


Be Sollux

"GOT OUT OF THE WAY, FUCKASS!"

Slightly startled by the sudden shouting, you quickly turn your head to see the face that made the outburst. As you look you see KK retreat in a fury. You look around the room to see many startled faces. You walk over to TZ, curious about why KK randomly exploded like. You know he easily loses his temper, but he is never one to back down from a fight, much less run away from it.

"Hey TZ what wa2 th…" you hadn't noticed earlier, but now that you've gotten closer, you realize that TZ is crying. "What'2 wrong?

Terezi pauses a moment, trying to regain a calm countenance while wiping away tears as they roll down her cheeks "…1 *sniffles* 1 4sk3d K4rk4t *sniffles* to… to b3… my…" *sniffles* she pauses again. Her face turns bright blue from embarrassment as she tries to tell you what she knows.

"Plea2e TZ, Ii've never 2een KK act liike that. Ii'm worriied." You implore.

She sighs a small, sheepish sigh and tries to not choke on her words. "1 4sk3d K4rk4t to b3…" she almost starts crying again from embarrassment when you shoot her an impatient glare. She looks at the ground and inaudibly mumbles something. You cross your arms and demand that she tells you. Finally, she cracks under the pressure from the glare that she can feel from under your multicolored glasses. "1 4sk3d h1m to b3 my m4t3spr1t3" she cries out. She realizes that everyone was now looking at them and started to cry again, sobbing lightly.

Your heart skips a beat as you process what she yelled. You say nothing out of fear that your voice might break or that you might lose control and say something that might expose your feelings. You never realized them before but now you are aware of intense feelings. You're flushed for KK.

You panic a little as you realize the awkwardly long pause while you sorted yourself out. A little relived, you see that Terezi was still crying and didn't notice that you hadn't said anything.

Scared of the answer, you push on. You had to know how KK responded to her confession. You feel a little bit stupid yet relived when you realize that he probably said no, and that's why she is crying. You gain a little courage from the thought and ask what KK's answer was, your heart beating fast.

You jump a little as she glares at you and hisses "Wh4t do you th1nk?!...Know1ng K4rk4t 1 w4s r34dy for utt3r, foulmouth3d r3j3ct1on but…" she wore a sad expression" 1nst34d h3 4polog1z3d 4nd told m3 h3 w4s 4lr34dy flush3d for som3on3. 1 thought h3 w4s just pl4y1ng som3 s1ck jok3 so I y3ll3d 4t h1m 4nd told h1m th4t 1 w4s b31ng s3r1ous. H3 got m4d turn3d compl3t3ly r3d, s41d so w4s h3 4nd l3ft… 1t's ov3r!" she wailed. "Th3 w4y h1s f4c3 turn3d sc4rl3t, 1 don't 3v3n h4v3 4 ch4nc3."

TZ starts crying again and once again, your heart sinks a little. You want to comfort TZ but you just can't muster what it takes. TZ isn't the only one with a broken heart. You pat her on the back hoping that that will calm her somewhat. It seemed to upset her more because she took off into the transportalizer. You follow her lead and head toward the transportalizer when you can't help to notice that everyone was starring at you again.

Disheartened, you go looking for KK. You don't want to accept it. Maybe TZ heard him wrong or maybe KK just said that to get her off his back. You _can't_ accept it. You have to hear KK's feelings for yourself.

It took you considerably a lot less time to find KK than you thought. First you checked KK's room. You knew he wasn't going to be in there but better safe than sorry. After that you checked your room. _Wouldn't it be a miracle if KK was in your room_ you thought as the door slid open.

_I must be in either a really good or really bad romcom_ was the next thought that popped into your head when you see KK standing in the middle of you room. The alarmingly impatient scowl streamed across KK's face shocks you back into reality.

"WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN, YOU STUPID FUCKASS!? I HAVE BEEN WAITING DOWN HERE FOR YOUR SLOW ASS FOREVER! WERE YOU EXPECTING ME TO FUCKING WAIT FOREVER OR DID YOU JUST WANT ME TO GO LOOKING FOR THAT UGLY MUG OF YOURS!?"

Astounded by this development, all you can manage to bring to words is "KK, what are you doiing here?"

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK IM DOING HERE!? I JUST MADE THE BIGGEST FUCKING ASS OF MYSELF IN FRONT OF EVERYONE SO I CAME TO MY BEST FRIEND FOR A LITTLE MORAL SUPPORT. APPERIANTLY THAT WAS A TRAGICALLY STUPID MISTAKE ON MY PART. EXUCUSE ME WHILE I GO LOOK FOR SOMEONE ELSE I CAN TELL ALL MY EPIC RELATIONSHIP FAILS TO. MAYBE I'LL JUST GO RANT ABOUT MY FEELINGS TO ERIDAN LIKE THE LITTLE SCHOOL GIRL I AM."

You stop him as he is walking out the door. "Wait KK, Ii'm late becau2e you left TZ a2 a crying me22 back there. 2he diid ju2t have her heart riiped out and torn to 2hrend2 by the 2chool giirl whiiniing about her feeliing2."

That seemed to silence KK a bit. It didn't make the look on his face any less pleasant though.

"2o why diid you 2ay no? Ii thought you liiked her?" you managed to ask.

KK turned his face away and spoke in a less fierce voice than usual, "DIDN'T SHE FUCKING TELL YOU? OR DID YOU JUST TALK THE WHOLE TIME YOU WERE UP THERE?"

"Actually, 2he told me that you were already flu2hed for 2omeone." KK turned around but you could see that his ears were bright red. You look down at your feet. Just the sight of his back has become too painful to look at. Even being in the same room has become increasingly difficult. Your mind goes completely blank and you say nothing.

A few minutes of deafeningly awkward silence passes before you hear a large intake of air. KK then turns around, his face so red that it almost looks like he's bleeding.

With extreme difficulty, KK softly says,

"Sollux, I love you"

_Am I dreaming? I must be dreaming! Maybe that's not KK. Am I'm hallucinating? _Your head starts spinning. You can't tell if this is really happening or if it's just a bitter sweet illusion that your mind is cruelly making you see. You pray to jegus that it's really happening and lightly brush your hands against his cheeks. You are a little surprised as he puts his hand on one of yours and nuzzles softly against it. You close your eyes and gently kiss him. You flinch slightly, expecting him to try and nock a few of your teeth out. A few seconds pass but you feel a surprising lack of pain, so you open your eyes.

You CAN NOT believe what you are seeing. Not only is KK still standing right there in front of you, but he's still tightly holding your hand, keeping it to his cheek. He looks so adorable with that dazed expression in eyes that you kiss him again, keeping your eyes open to watch his expression this time. _Still so cute,_ you think. You slide your free hand down his back and pull him closer to you. He lets go of your hand and wraps his arm around your waist, squeezing you tightly while pressing his face into your shirt. _He is just too damn cute! _You kiss his head gently and proceed to slide your hands down his back until you reach his butt. You couldn't resist giving it a light squeeze.

You feel a sudden loss of breath right before you lose consciousness.

For some reason you woke up on the ground with a raging headache and a persistently dreadful throbbing in your lower half. The pain decreases slightly but it's still enough so that you can't stand. You see KK sitting on a chair right in front of you. It looks like he was waiting for you to wake up. _How long was I out?_, you wonder.

You can't really tell if he is pouting or angry. You figure that with the stunt you just pulled he's probably mad. Either way there's going to be yelling involved. Man, would you kill for something to treat your headache before it starts but that obviously isn't going to happen.

Like you thought, he's pissed and just as you predicted he's doing a lot of yelling. You're completely unable to focus on what he's saying so you just zone out for a while, long enough for your headache to calm its raging tits a little. It's now somewhat less painful for you to actually make sense of what he's saying.

"…UST BE SOMETHING SERIOSLY FUCKING WRONG WITH YOUR TINY THINK PAN. WHAT KIND OF LOW LIFE ASSWIPE TRIES TO TAKE ADVANTAGE OF SOMEONES FUCKING FEELINGS LIKE THAT!?"

"KK, Ii…"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP SOLLUX, YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO DEFEND YOUSELF. SO SIT FUCKING TIGHT AND LISTEN!"

"But KK, Ii ju2t wanted two…"

"WHAT PART OF SHUT THE FUCK UP DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?! SHALL I SPELL IT OUT FOR YOU?"

You cover KK's mouth with your hands. There no way you'd get a word in otherwise. He shoots you an angry glare but doesn't try to shake you off.

"KK you're mii2under2tanding 2omething. Ii wa2n't trying two take advantage of you, iit'2 ju2t that you were being 2o 2uductiive that ii couldn't control my2elf."

He bites your hand.

"Ouch! 2orry KK, that came out wrong. You were ju2t 2o cute and my heart wa2 beatiing so fa2t that ii couldn't thiink clearly. Ii'm really 2orry that ii diid that two you but ii promi2e that ii wont do anything liike that agaiin 2o can we 2tay liike that for a liitle longer?"

His turns a little red again. He doesn't say anything but he slightly nods his head. You can't help but smile at him. You start playing one of his romcoms and the two of you hold each other close throughout the movie.

The movie ends with you two still in each others arms. You'd really hate to let go of him but he'd probably hit you again if you insisted to stay like this. You try to get out of his grip but he doesn't move at all. Somehow you failed to notice that he fell asleep. You figure there's no reason to wake him up now. You pull the blanket over your bodies and pull him really close. There are no words that can describe the joy that you feel by being so close to him. You'd be way to embarrassed to say it while he's awake so you mutter almost to yourself "ii love you two," right before drifting to sleep.

Be Karkat

_Shit, fuck! Why did I just say that!? _You stand there, thinking. You want to wait for a reply but with every passing second you can feel you face getting hotter. You can't stand the silence and just as you were about to play it off as a joke, Sollux puts both his hands on your face. Almost instinctively, you put your hand on one of his. You can't help but notice how soft his hands are. You've never realized it till now, but you have a fetish for hands and you start rubbing your face in his.

You were caught off-guard when you were suddenly pulled into a kiss. His lips were soft and moist and the kiss was gentle and passionate. You feel like you're melting and your mind goes completely blank. You are at his mercy. His red and blue eyes open and lock onto yours. His gaze has put you in a trace that is leaving you unable to even speak.

Your eyes stay fixed on his as he slowly leans in for another kiss.

You can barely stand. You are afraid that your legs might give away at any moment but you're still paralyzed by his cotton candy colored eyes.

He wraps his arm around your waist and pulls you close. Softly falling against his thin body knocks you back into reality and you notice the heat that was radiating from your face was now overwhelming your entire body. You don't want him to see how stupid you must look so you hug him tightly and dig your face into his shirt.

Being this close for the first time you take the chance and take a deep breath.

He smells…sweet!

You can smell an almost unnoticeable trace of honey from his shirt. _It suits him_ you think.

The sweet scent of honey distracts you from Sollux's other hand, which was now making its way down your back. _I wish we could stay like this forever_ was the last thought that crossed your mind before you felt Sollux squeeze your ass.

You felt another heat overcome you but this time it was not from embarrassment. You kick Sollux so hard you think you may have given him a concussion. _Serves that asshole right_ you think as you watch him curl into the fetal position and then land, with a loud thud, to the ground.

He doesn't move for few minutes and it looks like he isn't breathing. An uncontrollable fear fills your heart. You rush over to his side, fighting back tears. Up close you see that he was just taking short, small breaths because of the pain.

Relived that he was ok, you pull up a chair and wait for him to wake up. You think over everything that just happened. You feel like you could throw up from embarrassment. _Does he like me too or was he just toying with me?_ You don't want to have those thoughts but with this awful silence, there was nothing you could do to keep them from seeping into your mind. Then you have another terrible thought _what if he's just using me for my body!?_

It took him ten minutes to open his eyes and sit up. He looked thoroughly confused. You wanted to calmly discus the previous events but you became anxious and started yelling instead. Just like always, he somehow managed to lull you back into a state of submission.

The two of you curled up next to each other and watched a movie. It was one of your favorite romcoms but you couldn't focus on it because all you could think about was the warmth of his body and the subtle smell of honey. You try to hide a smile as you realize you are probably the only person that knows about it.

The movie ends and you can feel him shifting next to you. You keep your grip around him tight but you pretend to be asleep. You really wish he would carry you back to your own room. Instead he pulls the blanket over both of you and pulls you as close as he can.

He looked like he was asleep so you slightly to look up at his face. It startles you when he suddenly starts to mumble to himself. You can barely make out what he's saying but you think you heard the words "I love you too."


End file.
